


In the Den of the Bat

by BlackKaitou



Series: Bat Family Dragon AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon AU, Gen, brief encounter of Sarah Essen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKaitou/pseuds/BlackKaitou
Summary: Gordan has to give some information to Gotham's protector, his partner on the other hand is less then happy to see the protectors new fledgling.





	In the Den of the Bat

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU I thought up as I was watching some dragon videos. I'll explain things as best I can in story without out right saying what is going on. This will be a series that will explain or explore more aspects of this world. To start their code names are used by humans while their civilain names are used with each other. Dragons can speak human but humans can rarely speak dragon.
> 
> As a note this particular story was inspired by a prompt I was given,
> 
> Prompt: “Yes, but last week a dragon almost set my hair on fire, so it's your turn to negotiate.”

“I can't go by myself.” Gordon says to his partner outside of the dark tower like construction.  
“I told you Jim I’m not going back in there.” Sarah Essen answers tucking her hair back.  
“Your the one with the full info.”  
“Yes, but last week the new one almost set my hair on fire, so no thanks.”  
“He did apologize, and I’m sure he will hang back if you ask.”  
“No Jim.”  
Jim sighs and racks his hand through his hair, “Alright. Then wait out here for me I shouldn't be long.”  
Sarah lets out a breath and walks away, turning to the ground entrance Jim goes inside quickly being greeted by the serpent like dragon registered as Penny-One.  
“Hello sir.”  
“Hello Penny-One.”  
“Shall I show you the way?”  
“No thank you, just point me in the right direction. I wont be here long.”  
“Very well they will be in the flight room.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Your welcome sir.” Penny-One says before turning away, his tail scraping against the stone of the floor. As the dragon leaves Jim heads for the appointed room and finds the one he wishes to talk to sitting on the ground, and the one stopping his partner from coming in clinging to a bar set high up on the ceiling. The young dragon with painted yellow wings is dangling upside down his wings flared showing the yellow underside. Stopping a bit away from the adult on the ground Jim watches the youngster flip around the bar before letting go and volting himself to another bar his painted red underside show briefly before he flips himself to catch the bar upside down.  
“Jim.” The adult registered as Batman greets not looking away from his protege.  
“What is he doing?”  
“Practicing.”  
“I can see that. We got news you might find interesting.”  
Batman looks at Jim his body shifting to face him, his wings sweeping with the motion. The young dragon drops beside him Batman seeming unaffected by the action.  
“Hi Jim.” The young bird like dragon greets, his feathers puffed up happily, his head remaining black but his chest was a brilliant red, with green covering his forearms and legs. the underside of his wings being a bright yellow making the young dragon standing out next to his pitch black mentor.  
“Hello Robin.”  
Robin bounces before going a little ways off. Jim smiles slightly and looks back to the bat his smile slipping becoming serious.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you like this first portion of the series, the others will most likely not follow a chronological order but I will try to make some sort of time line once I have more pieces. As of now I write what I find interesting or prompts my partner gives me (as what happened here). If any one have any other ideas I welcome any ideas that could benefit this series.
> 
> Yours,  
> Black Kaitou


End file.
